My Princess, My Daughter
by Rainbow Ichi
Summary: Answer to who is Princess Serenity's father. Also answer to why Venus acts almost like the Princess. Please review, last chapter is now uploaded.
1. Chapter 1

My Princess, my daughter  
Part 1:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok. If none of you know much about what the guy below is babbling, he's   
talling his life story and how he got Princess Serenity for a daughter. Just  
a bit of imgaination from me. Please mail me.  
sarahmae@domainomania.zzn.com  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I, Prince Aloysius, First Prince of the planet Alloy of one of the   
faraway systems of this vast galaxy. Born to the current king of the Alloy  
and his queen, the second princess of Venus of the Solar System. A young man  
was I, with a fit build, emerald green eyes, golden blond hair and a fair   
complexion, with no liking to take place of the throne of whom my father kept forcing to take. I also have a younger brother more finer in graces and  
and manners. I'd wish he'd take the throne. He knew better politics than I   
do. I spend most of my time on fun and frolic, practicing my fencing skills.  
  
I soon took seat of the throne room when I was of age with my younger  
brother as adviser out of respect of my parents wishes. I never knew anything  
about taking care of a planet but my brother took care of everything.   
Everyday was always an exhausting day, but one of these days my beloved   
mother was invited to the coronation of a princess, their future ruler of the  
Solar System, together with all the Royal Families of Mercury, Venus, Earth,  
Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and lastly Pluto. I escorted   
her on the Moon, me being a guest as all watched in the Holy Ceremony. I gave  
my first glance on her when she welcomed us together with her father. Her  
blue eyes fixed on mine and I knew all at once that this will be the start of  
a wonderful relationship.  
  
Princess Serenity was her name, she had long lavender hair done in  
two identical odangoes. The Royal Ball had now started. As in tradition, the  
father is to have the first dance. I waited impatiently. When she finally   
finished by bowing, I slowly approached her. I fumbled and stumbled at my  
words, unable to reall express my intention. She did'nt took notice of what  
I said, she brought out her forefigner and touched my lips to make me stop.  
"Come, let us dance." I was grateful for that when I took my position, my  
hands helf hers and danced, danced, and danced as we never had before. The  
Ball ended as suddenly as it had begun and I was forced to return to Alloy   
with my mother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Its cut here for the meantime. Don't worry people, It's not so long. ^-^  
Just don't forget to mail and comment about this story. I accept flame of   
fan mail.  
-Sailor Rainbow Ichi signing off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^-^ 


	2. The Courtship

My Princess, my daughter  
Part 2:The Courtship  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Here is the next part. Hope any of you like it. ^-^  
Just do not forget to mail me.   
sarahmae@domainomania.zzn.com  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I could not work well on the following days, as if my duty is no   
longer of importance. I needed to be with her. I wanted her -and fast. I  
told my mother everything I felt about her, how she could only bring me   
eternal happiness to my entire life. She gave me an awkward look and   
answered "Dear, are you really sure? Or is it your infatuation? For all I   
could mention that her beauty had launched a thousand ships but will only  
marry a man worthy enough for her, though many have failed." I must at least  
try, I said, very determined to win her heart. I left once more my planet   
under my brother's care ans set for the moon of the planet Earth.  
  
I entered the Silver Millenial Palace of my own free will, believing  
I could easily take this challenge of hers. I confronted her father and asked  
for her hand but her father's head only shook in resentment and answered  
"Ask for her hand yourself, for she must make her own decisions." her father  
then turned and left. Discouraged, I gathered all of my remaining riches and  
emerged in front of her, asking her hand with my gifts I offered. She looked  
at me then looked at the gifts then back at me again and reluctantly said  
"I'm afraid gifts and treasures cannot replace me for your bride, but you can  
start by gaining my trust." She gave a smile and added something more. "No  
planet fights, ok?" Then came a childish giggle. Her Royal Visier cleared his  
throat, advising the imappropriate time for giggling is forbidden.  
  
This sudden burst of emotions struck me, proving that she is not   
truly all-powerful as I thought. She reminded me of myself, loving and   
carefree of the world about me. The idea gave me a surge of exitement, I  
could gain her trust slowly. I stood up from my kneeling position then asked  
gently. "May I first be you friend then?" I gave her an earnest look, there  
was a pause and nodded in agreement. The Princess, I mean the Queen from my  
observation loved to take a stroll beside the Glass Lake beside the castle  
grounds. I slowly began to accompany her in her frequent walks and conversed  
with her light talks about experiences we had in common.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So how was this? I can accept flame of fan mail about this story and don't   
forget to mail me. ^-^  
-Sailor Rainbow Ichi wrapping up for college.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^-^ 


	3. Chapter 3

My Princess, my daughter  
Part 3:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok people, here's the continuation.. hope you all like it. ^-^  
Don't forget to mail me. sarahmae@domainomania.zzn.com  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I even remembered days when other suitors would come and forcefully   
or pleadingly put themselves on bended knees just to have her but she only   
answered in the same way as she did to me. All walk away with down hearts or   
in rage. One such suitor named Darius whose father reigned over the Sandy  
System. He was a spoiled sort of person who always gets what he wanted. He  
got the same result, but could not take no for an answer. For him, it was  
take it or leave it and declared war against the Silver Millenuim. Though the  
Queen, who was to be the protector of the Solar System, she was still too  
young for a battle. Her father as one of her guide took her place to   
represent the Moon, taking the guardians of her deceased mother. The war  
raged on and on, what she could only do was to pray for the return of peace   
back into the galaxy. I accompanied her in the Prayer Room together with the  
other guardians everyday, wishing for the safety of her wise and courageous  
father.  
  
It then stopped as it had easily began, the Silver Millenuim had  
emerged triumphant. Although wounded, the king stepped down from his position  
and retired. As it was taught to her by her mother , she encased her father  
in a bed of crystals to let him heal slowly. It gave Serenity great   
difficulty in ruling the entire kingdom. Without her adviser, she had not the  
strength to continue on. I encouraged her with the help of her guardians  
especially princess Venus, my cousin. Slowly but surely, she became more   
aware of her surroundings as she now engage with politics independently.  
  
After all we have been through, I decided to take another step of our  
relationship. I borrowed a boat that is to be put in her favorite lake on the  
Moon. Then I took her to its bank one evening, escorted her slowly to the   
boat, both sat down and sailed gently away. I stroked a conversation at her,  
slowly going to my point and asked her the most famous line in the galaxy.  
It took about a minute or two to regain her composure and said with love in   
her eyes that she told me that she would love to be my wife under one  
condition. That we will marry once her father awakes from his deep sleep.  
I accepted her condition,though knowing that would take more years for her  
father to fully heal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Same question. Do you like it? Just review or mail me flame or fan mail, I   
will appreciate them just the same.  
-Sailor Rainbow Ichi snoozing off.  
Zzzzzzz  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^-^ 


	4. Chapter 4

My Princess, my Daughter  
Part 4:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Having Fun? I hope you do. I want other people to enjoy the fulfulling  
feeling of finishing a story like I do. Just read on.  
sarahmae@domainomania.zzn.com  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Standing beside her the next day, she now announced to the whole   
court that she is engaged, but her future husband will only be revealed when  
her father awakens. At that, the whole court went into fits of controversey,  
some even clapped to congratulate her good fortune, for they all awaited for  
the coming of a king who could assist their newly elected Queen. Three long  
grueling years had now passed, at last the king awoke together with more good  
news, the princess of Uranus and Neptune gave birth in this same year. I was  
overjoyed with excitement for in tradition the new children of the   
surrounding planets would be my child's guardians.  
  
Weeks later, Queen Serenity and I arranged a formal dinner for her  
father which only included the three of us. Her father didn't expected what   
was to happen, he knew nothing of the engagement as the servants kept the   
news for themselves. On the dinner proper, we dug deep in conversation. Her  
father kept sending me awkward glances. I suppose that he was asking why was  
I here, why wasn't it only him and his daughter alone? But I removed all   
thought and graced my self in front of the table until it was my turn. I took  
her hands and looked at her father with sincerity and honesty and pronounced  
every single word to say with courage. Time did not linger long before he  
consented with just a nod. He stood up, took my hand, and shook me firmly.I   
was now going to be a father.  
  
I hurried back to my homeplanet to break the good news, but upon   
hearing, father banished me from my planet. I was supposed to take care of  
my own birthplace, but what can a man to do when he is in love. My brother  
took my place and became king, I now moved into the Moon where everyone were  
in a hustle and bustle to arrange the upcoming wedding ceremony and the   
coronation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm nearly getting there. I hope all of you are comfy. Just send me any mail,  
either flame or fan or even questions. I'll entertain you.  
-Sailor Rainbow Ichi  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^-^ 


	5. Chapter 5

My Princess, my Daughter  
Part 5:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hi! I'm back, but I was not expecting this few reviews. I think I'll change  
the summary a bit, because people might think it is a weird poetry or   
something else. Oh and by the way, I have changed my e-mail.  
sarahmae@quickweb.com.ph  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two weeks before the occasion, the Queen and I sent invitations to  
every nearby planet together inviting my parents and brother. I was crossing  
my fingers, hoping that they would come, if they did, I would be the happiest  
man in the galaxy. Everyone whom I cared for would be there, seeing me and my  
beautiful bride. At last the wedding dawned upon us both. I wore the   
traditional wedding clothes I was able to carry along from home. It had a   
yellow shirt-like top, its collar reaching half of my neck and gold trimmings  
at its every end. Bubble-like pearls colored in gold were lined in its   
shoulders neatly. Wearing white slacks for a base and white shoes. As in   
tradition, I was the last person to enter when everyone has filled the whole  
court. A servant had now called me to enter the Hall, checking everything, I  
then opened the Hall's enormous door with ease and walked gallantly as I   
never had before. Everyone in the court turned their heads upon me and   
started giving unwanted expressions or delight. I neared the throne room,   
there in the leftmost front sat my parents, and I was glad. I was the   
happiest man in the galaxy.  
The wedding took place before the coronation did. They were all done  
solemnly, my wife now, just kept on sending reassuring glances that   
everything was alright. A tall scepter was given to me, the one symbol of my  
kingly position also my other source of power. The feast then proceeded,   
with me, Queen Serenity and her father in the highest platform. My family was  
in the second platform below us. My brother congratulated me with a tinge of  
jealousy for I was now a king of a system. My beloved mother accepted the  
fact and kissed me in the cheeks and gave flowers to my new wife. As for   
father dearest, he just shook me once angrily and kissed the hand of the   
Queen.  
It was a glorious time of my life, but even more amazing was the fact  
that my Queen gave birth to a daughter next year. She had my wife's eyes and  
beauty, while she had my smile and hair. The other princesses of the   
neighboring planets were also born on the same year except for Saturn and  
Pluto. Pluto had been born seven years ago while Saturn was born three years  
later. A continuous rejoicing rang throughout the whole system, making every  
month long celebration better, outdoing the others. Every child even mine  
were blessed by the respective Queens. I did not even know that every   
successive rejoice had an exchange in pain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Same question. Like it? give me you comments, suggestion, flame or fan mail  
or even just review me.  
-Sailor Rainbow Ichi signing off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^-^ 


	6. Chapter 6

My Princess, my Daughter  
Part 6:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I've got more reviews. Thank you again! I usually start a story that  
will look boring. 'sinadya ko talaga.'-I intend to do that. Mail me.  
sarahmae@quickweb.com.ph  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One beautiful morning, I took charge of the throne room as usual   
while my wife takes care of my daughter. By now, I understand the meaning of  
responsibility by the throne. It was no monkey business but a serious one. My  
servants recieved a distress call especially intended for me. It was my   
brother. He made a terrible mistake in a negotiation and went terribly bad.  
In exchange, the neighboring planets whom he negotiated with to take over   
their planet, whether he liked it or not. He was summoning for my help, which  
I gladly accepted. Though my father-in-law disagreed, he has no power upon me  
to break my will. I readied my my armour and warmed up and I knelt for a  
moment in a prayer room wishing peace, prosperity, good luck and strength to  
leave my only family here. I neared my wife's teary-eyed, worried face   
because it is my first battle. Kissing her gently, I whispered "I'll be   
fine." and gave her a fretless smile and handed my scepter to her. Using my  
scepter in the battle would have only caused the inclusion of the Silver  
Millenuim which should not be the case. I then bent over my child's cradle   
and kissed her moon-marked forehead goodbye.  
  
Stepping upon the planet Alloy, everything seemed exactly as my   
brother had described. A war-scalped clearing full of soldiers throwing   
different attacks at each other. Months later, a ceasefire was announced as  
another negotiation was proposed again by the King of Alloy. Sighing with   
relief, I came home, embracing the joy and happiness I brought back to my   
Moon Family. Another year came to pass as it neared my daughter's first  
birthday. Then it struck again, my brother was calling me back. I was talking  
to my communicator, behind him the background had become more gruesome and  
bloody. Screams here and there can be heard, it sounded to me that their   
peace pact had been shattered and hired professional warriors in order to  
conquer planet Alloy. Shivers of fear ran through my spine, it gave me a   
feeling that if I return back, it may be my last. I had to think it over.  
  
That following night in our bedroom my wife laid a hand of worry upon  
me, as I stood by the balcony reminiscing happy memories with me and   
Serenity. I turned around and embraced my wife, kissed lips as we always had  
been doing privately. "Don't go." she said. "Don't go my love, I beg of you,  
for the sake of our daughter." we both looked at the crib. Yes, I answered,  
for the sake of my daughter. I gave her another hug, pulled the silken   
blanket for her and watched over them. by next morning, I recontacted the  
King of Alloy, out my hand down of my support. When I turned the computer   
off, I turned around and laid my eyes on the floor. I was sure I did and ill  
turn, and an ill turn deserves another.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pretty creepy huh? or is it not creepy? More or less a few chapters more.  
Have a nice day!  
-Sailor Rainbow Ichi  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^-^ 


	7. Chapter 7

My Princess, my Daughter  
Part 7:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Having fun here. ^-^ How about you guys? Keep reviewing me, I appreciate it  
very much. Or even mail me.  
sarahmae@quickweb.com.ph  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the fifth month since I rejected my brother's call, news   
reached me that he had been killed and all of the Alloysians were murdered.  
Every last of them, Alloy had now been captured. Only me and my daughter are  
the last few of a race. I dropped on my knees in anguish and punched the   
floor so many times. My cries were meaningless to the stars but I did not   
care if they ever did. Hundreds of curses ran through my throat but never  
came out. No one, not even the Gods nor the power of my wife possesses  
could'nt bring them back to life. My wife took my hand into hers once more   
and said. "It is not your fault." Or is it not? I asked myself the double  
question.  
  
"We're only a few now, you and me." the blond sat privately beside  
his daughter's crib. Both of his hands gripped his forehead with pain and  
grief. "I've told you my whole life. Sooner or later I expect the new owners  
of Alloy to discover that only the natives of that planet could only tap its  
resources. One by one, they would track down every last and I am sure one  
day, they will come for us too." The king then faced the starlit sky.'I will  
protect you, no matter what happens, even if it is my end.'  
  
The child on the crib looked through her father's figure, not  
understanding the jumble of a word. Though it seems very serious.  
  
"I am also explaining this to you for the benefit of you not   
repeating the same mistake again as well as possibly our last daughter-father  
talk. You and your mother can never be compared to jewels for all of you are  
priceless to me and irreplacable. That is what I learned from everyone, from  
the lowest of servants to the highest of the Emperors." he was continuosly  
cradling the child, giving kisses of love on her forehead.  
  
There was a creak heard nearby the door. He turned around to see   
Queen Serenity almost in tears. "I've heard everything...Will this truly   
come to happen?"  
  
The king only nodded with sad eyes."Yes". and gently placed the child  
on their bed, prepared himself for her words. "I knew you were listening."  
  
"No. I will not allow neither of you to perish...We've been married  
for only two years!" she pronounced and slammed the huge door behind her. Her  
crystalline tears were starting to drench her robes.  
  
"I will not accept death so easily, Serenity. I will die protecting  
my only family left if I can. I shall be careful in every step I take but in  
case something unexpected happens, I love you Serenity. And this-" he pointed  
at the sleeping child "Is the proof of our eternal love that will last   
throughout every galaxy."  
  
"Alloysius, I can no longer go on without you. I'll--"  
  
"No my love," placing his ungloved finger on her lips this time. He  
knew what she would say."It is not your time, you have to finish your   
motherhood." the blond rested his grief-stricken head on hers while she   
tilted her head nearer to his heart.  
  
The beautiful Queen only silenced. 'I don't know what will I do. I  
don't know how." she repeated to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Surprised? This is how I originally imgained it. I always keep the best for  
the last. I'm guessing that the next chapter will be the last.  
-Sailor Rainbow Ichi going to sleepy land after uploadin this chapeter  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^-^ 


	8. Two Great Kings

My Princess, my Daughter  
Part 8:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It's has been a long time since I continued this story. ^-^ Forgive me if I  
left any of you people who are reading this story for a few weeks. And now  
for the story. Please do not forget to review me or even mail me. Remember  
registered or unregistered people of fanfiction.net can review/comment  
whatever they want to say.  
sarahmae@quickweb.com.ph  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A month had passed, life went on well. Young Princess Serenity walked  
wobbly in the palace gardens, with her father guiding her around wherever  
she went."You're pretty energetic for a princess!" the King exclaimed   
happily. When the Princess sat down beside the Lake and began playing in the  
water which soiled both the Princess' and the King's robes. "A messy one  
too!" he added. "Come Serenity, let's return to the Palace and prepare for  
dinner." He lifted the muddy-faced girl and placed her in his shoulders.  
  
  
Inside the mini pool, the King, Queen and a couple of servants   
undress the small princess and slowly dipped her in the shallow lukewarm  
pool. The King and Queen also undressed while the servants tended to the   
child. When both were ready, the servants closed the door and left the room.  
The Queen loosened her short hair while the King made bubbles to revert their  
daughter's attention. "Your spoiling her Alloysius." The Queen was now   
soaping her body.  
  
"I don't mind Serenity. A child must enjoy his childhood to the   
fullest." He gave a happy smile.  
  
"There. All done." The Queen poured water over the Princess' head to  
make sure there weren't any excess soap.  
  
"Happy Serenity." the King draped her body "She's quite an   
etraordinary we have. Cartaker!" He ordered. The caretaker entered the room  
and bowed at the Royal Family. He handed the Princess to her."Get her ready  
for dinner." the King softly said.  
  
"Yes, your Majesty." She curtsied while holding the young Princess  
and turned around. She glanced back at the King with her malicious eyes.  
  
"Now then." the King lookde back at his wife "We have at least one   
hour to ourselves..."  
  
  
Two hours had now passed, both were now dressed and came to fetch   
their daughter in her newly-built room." Caretaker, how's my Princess?"  
Alloysius said as he entered the room and neared the mini bed and undraped   
the the silk covering of the bed. "What the-WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER!" he shouted  
in surprise.  
  
"What do you mean my King?" Queen Serenity peered inside and also  
learned that the Princess was already missing. She became very alarmed at  
the situation. It had never happened before, not even to her previous   
ancestors.  
  
"GUARDS! GUARDS!" The King called for the soldiers who were guarding  
the entrance of the room.  
  
"Yes Sire. Is there anything wrong?" The two stood in attention in  
front of him.  
  
"Have you seen the Royal Caretaker or even the Princess?" his eyes  
narrowed at them.  
  
"No Sire." one of the two answered. "The Caretaker's son told us   
this afternoon that she is sick. The last time we saw the little Princess was  
when the Queen personally took care of her this morning while you brought her  
out of the chamber also this afternoon." He finished.  
  
The Queen was already frantic "I suggest that one of you alert all of  
the guards and look for the whereabouts of the Princess as well as the   
Caretaker, for she does not have any child." she was now moving back and  
forth with panic making her shiver with fear. "The other guard should go for  
our Planetary Messenger to tell of the news." she then stopped. "Now go!"  
  
"Yes my Queen!" both turned around and ran out of the room. Passing  
by the entrance, they splitted their directions.  
  
'I hope the Queens of the Outer Solar System might see the invaders.'  
The Queen thought. 'Oh I hope nothing has happened to her!'  
  
"I will get to the bottom of this Serenity. I will get our child   
back, I promise." He assured his wife and gave her a short peck on her cheek,  
put his cape on and held his scepter. He ran to Serenity's father for his  
blessing, but he too was missing."No! This cannot be happenning!" he then   
heard a loud explosion somewhere outside the palace entrance. He ran to the  
direction where the explosion was heard. Quickly going down the steps, he saw  
Serenity's father in confronting the tall dark men.   
  
Scattered around ther dark men were battered and burned guards. In  
the enemy's hands was Princess Serenity, threatened with a green-colored  
dagger.  
  
"Serenity! Give her back to me! She is of no use to you!" Alloysius  
pleaded to them.  
  
"Alloysius, do you know these people?" Queen Serenity's father looked  
at the King with question.  
  
"They are the worst assasins found only in our System, also feared  
by others. They love the sight of blood and riches."  
  
The hooded dark man holding the child sharpened his eyes. 'This one  
knows us. This must be the former king of Alloy. He is the one who must   
survive'  
  
"SERENITY!" there was a voice heard behind the two Kings. Down   
stepped Queen Serenity, prepared to fight.  
  
"You should have not come. You'll only endanger yourself." Her father  
warned her.  
  
"Yes please my Queen. Return to the Palace. You will be safe there."  
Alloysius said.  
  
"No. I cannot bear my daughter be hostaged in her own kingdom." she  
stood firm to her ground.  
  
"Cut the mushy scene. We are willing to give this child in exchange  
for that man." One of the other dark men pointed to Alloysius the sword he   
has been juggling with one hand. "We will do this within ten steps. By five,  
that man should be already in face with one of us holding the child."  
  
"I will escort him then." Queen Serenity's father stood beside   
Alloysius.  
  
"Good. Very Good. Two for two." he said with a gleam of malice."One..  
Two..Three..Four..Five" he counted.  
  
Alloysius handed himself to the hooded man who in turn gave the child  
to her grandfather. He was held tightly with his hands behind his back.  
  
"..Six.." the one speaking stopped and gave an evil grin which   
reached both corners of his face. "Too bad you cannot see them again." he   
threw his knifeblast at the Queen while the other took aim at the Queen's  
father.  
"No!" Alloysius kicked away and confronted the speeding trajectory.  
  
"ALLOYSIUS!" The Queen ran to him.  
  
The second and third weapons were thrown. The grandfather dodged the  
first, a few centimeters away but did not see the other one coming.  
  
"FATHER!! NO!!!" The Queen was already in tears. She raised her  
scepter, ready to attack.  
  
The dark men were about to launch their second attacks when-  
  
"UNDERWORLD BIND!" Black-green ribbons wrapped around them, crushing  
their bodies. It was the Queen of Pluto, SailorPluto.  
  
"EARTH SMASH!" The Queen of Uranus was also there, SailorUranus.  
  
That finally did it. They destroyed the enemy, but truly with a   
terrible price to pay. Both men remained in the floor in a bloody mess, with  
Serenity's father clutching the crying Princess. "I guess we're both going   
together." he gasped for breath, and looked at the child he protected.  
"Don't heal me my daughter, I think I deserve a long sleep for all the years  
I've had before you."  
  
"Please. Alloysius, Father, don't leave me!" the Queen said. "I   
can't-I can't live without you!"  
  
"Don't think like that Serenity. That was not the Serenity I know.  
Look around you. There are so many people caring for you besides me. Promise  
me Queens of the Outer Solar System as well as the Inner Solar System that  
wou will protect my Queen at all costs like the way I have done the same to  
her." He reached for his child from Serenity's grasp and held her for the  
last and final time. "Whatever happens, my child. Remember that love and   
peace are the only answers for prosperity. Remember me. My Princess, My  
Daughter." The King's eyes whited out and two great Kings passed away as  
glittering dusts of yellow and lavender blown away by the wind.  
  
  
  
And so this ends one of the stories of love. Years later, another one  
will bloom and the story will be retold around and around once more. This   
time, it was centered between the Moon and Planet Earth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
How do you feel? Painful ne? I want to thank all of the reviewers for the  
support you gave me. It was very inspiring, the strong bond of a beginning  
family. I wanted an emotional story, and here is is now, right before you.  
-Sailor Rainbow Ichi logging off to sleep after uploading this.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^-^ (T.T) 


End file.
